Rumina Rikyuu
Rumina Rikyuu (離宮ルミナ Rikyuu Rumina) is a minor character and the representative of the Newspaper Club. Appearance :Rumina is a girl whose gray hair is tucked by a black ribbon in the back of her head. She wears brown-white striped glasses, a white cardigan with a monochrome-striped arm band on her left arm, a dark gray sailor uniform with a black skirt, black thigh-high stockings and school shoes. Sometimes she either brings her camera, notes, or newspaper. :In her anime appearance, her image color is slightly change into bluish grey and her hair is shorter than her mixed media counterpart. Personality :A representative of the Newspaper Club who is known for her fast work and sometimes writing an article with unrelated pictures and headlines. Though she speaks in polite Japanese, her words are really sharp and cold. She is really serious about her work, as she never forces a smile nor responds to jokes made during interviews. Appellation Songs Cameo: *Uchouten Vivace *Izayoi Seeing Plot Overview Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Rumina came on the early morning to interview Eruna, only to find her still sleeping in her sleeping bag. After she woke her up (in a quite harsh way), she asked to interview her, which made Eruna excited and ask that her photos be taken in different poses and places by her, to which she agreed. However, upon hearing Rumina's words that she only needed her interview and not photos, Eruna became slightly disappointed. Rumina then interviewed her about the cause of her victory and her opinion about her opposition battle against Himi. She also pointed out that Eruna's ability is unusual in Mikagura since there is only one person who can activate their power without using an item. After the interview was done, she quickly went to write the article. :Eruna was happy to have herself be the topic of an article of the academy newspaper, but became slightly shocked when she found out that Rumina attached an unrelated picture of her to the article. Rumina was also the one who wrote an article about Seisa vs. Eruna's opposition battle on the academy website and attached a photo of Eruna in a bikini in the said article, which made Eruna embarrassed. :When the Houkago Six training took place and Eruna, along with the drama club made a flashy pose before they started their training, Rumina happened to see them and took some pictures, only to be chased by Yuto who was horrified that she might turn it into an article. Garakuta Innocence :Rumina was busy selling the newspaper which contained the Rookie Top 10 article when Eruna approached her. She replied to her greeting with a really unrelated response, borrowed her computer terminal to take some points for the newspaper, gave her the newspaper, and flew off while saying thank you, leaving Eruna dumbfounded with the newspaper and computer terminal in hand. Seeing a Sixteed-day-old Moon :Everyone was silent and shocked after Otone said some words full of provocation intended for Asuhi in the Hero Interview. But Rumina went on and took pictures for it since she would be making an article for the newspaper later. She also wrote an article about Asuhi after the Rookie Battle ended, whose headline was "Asuhi Imizu, the first-magnitude star who became a public interest in the Rookie Battle Tournament. His light has now become dim like a sixth-magnitude star, as if he couldn't shine anymore." Trivia *Her name comes from Rikyuu Hachimanguu (離宮八幡宮), a Hachiman shrine located on Ooyamazaki, Otokuni District, Kyoto Prefecture. *She is the icon for the Mikagura School Suite official Twitter. *So far, she's the only student whose grade has not been revealed yet in any media. Gallery Rumina-icon.png Rumina-uni.png|Rumina's concept art Novel2 5.jpg Novel2 bw1.jpg Novel4 3.jpg Uchouten vivace4.png|Rumina as she appears in Uchouten Vivace References }} Category:Female Characters Category:Club Representatives